Mobile multimedia services (mobile phone TV services) are video information services provided by a mobile terminal for a user, and may be realized in two manners: one is to provide broadcast and unicast TV programs and information services to the mobile terminal through a mobile communication network, and the other is to provide broadcast TV programs and information services to the mobile terminal through terrestrial or satellite broadcasting.
Bearer networks for the mobile multimedia services may include a mobile communication network, a terrestrial digital broadcast network, and a satellite broadcast communication network. Technologies based on the mobile communication network include: technologies based on General Packet Radio Service (GPRS)/Enhanced Data rate for GSM Evolution (EDGE)/3rd Generation (3G) network that include a unicast Streaming Media (SM) technology; and technologies based on 3G network that include a Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (MBMS) technology and a Broadcast Multicast Service (BCMCS) technology. Technologies based on the terrestrial digital broadcast network include Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) of Europe, Terrestrial-Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (T-DMB) of South Korea, MediaFLO based on FLO™ of Qualcomm, U.S., and China Mobile Multimedia Broadcasting (CMMB) of China. Technologies based on the satellite broadcast communication network include Satellite Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (S-DMB) of South Korea and Satellite Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (SDMB) of Europe. The mobile phone TV technology based on the terrestrial digital broadcast network has been adopted by more and more nations and regions because the technology has a good support for receiving digital broadcast TV signals of a portable device such as mobile phone, and at the same time a solution based on the technology combines the advantage of low costs and high bandwidth of the broadcast network with the advantage of mature user service system and available customized on-demand services of the mobile network.
Currently, the mature DVB-H mobile phone TV standard applied in Europe uses frequencies in VHF, UHF and S bands. The VHF and UHF bands are allocated to analog TV. Europe cannot completely close down analog TV to release resources of the frequency bands until 2016, while China cannot achieve the goal until 2015. At present, frequency spectrum resources that can be provided for operators to implement DVB-H are very limited, so it is very difficult to cover a large range and achieve some operation effect, and a better choice is to fully utilize various technical solutions to perform hybrid networking, for example, services are provided on the terrestrial digital broadcast network and the mobile communication network simultaneously to provide continuous services for the user. When the mobile terminal is switched from the terrestrial digital broadcast network to the mobile communication network or switched from the mobile communication network to the terrestrial digital broadcast network, it is required to buffer received data of a media stream of the mobile communication network or the terrestrial digital broadcast network, and the data cannot be decoded and played until at least data of a first I frame of the media stream is received.
Therefore, in the implementation of the present invention, the inventor found that the prior art at least has the following defects.
In the process of switching a serving network, a time delay exits between the start of reception of the media stream data and the playing of the media stream data, resulting in interruption of playing of the mobile terminal.
If the mobile terminal is switched from the terrestrial digital broadcast network to the mobile communication network, a time delay also exists for the establishment of an interactive connection of Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP) between the mobile terminal and an SM server through the mobile communication network, resulting in interruption of playing of the mobile terminal.